Yōki Emi
Yōki Emi (陽気笑, Lit Translation, "Joyous Laughter,") is a D.C.O. agent. She is partners with Takashi Kōsoku, Hana Yūgure, and Rokotsu Hyōgen during the Yurei-Ahijados war. Appearance: Yōki Emi has the appearance of a young, tall and slender figured woman with a fair complexion with slight flush around her strong kempt jaw. She has short blonde hair that passes the edges of her jawline and covers mostly over her ears with her browline trimmed to cover her forehead, allowing her emerald-green eyes to come out with her slight pink lips and dazzling white teeth. Having a well-curved yet muscularly fit body, Yōki is attractive in a way that doesn't shout out but gives a mere subtle tickle towards the admirer, her 6 foot even figure at times intimidates the lesser being and intrigues the stronger. Her attire, when not in the tight and flexible black body suit most Deep Cover Ops wear, she wears a long decorative brown coat that stretches down to her heels, overtop long sleeved black shirt over a dark brown top, often donning a Kido firearm and her Zanpakuto within the coat itself within specially crafted hidden storage pockets. She wears a smooth, slick black belt holding up a pair of decorative black pants with brown carved tower styled sandals, something that connects her back to Japanese culture without being outrageously out of fashion. Personality: Yōki is on the surface a casual, flirtatious, and easy-going person. Her passive stance of teasing and cracking jokes has always led her to be at odds with the boisterous and narcissistic Takashi, but she always remains a firm and stout member of the D.C.O. agency, knowing when to shut up, when to calm her friends and when to speak softly. Her relationship with Braeburn McTavish has so far been one of teasing, flirtatious suggestions, and at a few times, words of solemn wisdom. Knowing about most of the D.C.O. agents within Yuurei more than her fellow informed agent Hana does, she has a distinct know-how about who would make trouble for her friend as well as who he should befriend or know their vices and virtues. Her relationship with Rokotsu has always been that of a best friend relationship, with her often acting as the better example and leader, even if her own devious craftiness has led her to lead her friend astray, she has always looked out for her best interests, finding her a very precious friend and comrade. Her stance towards Hana is not that of distaste or distrust as many D.C.O. have come to feel towards her enigmatic and mysterious past with the D.C.O.'s formation itself. However, she has come to be a close compatriot and ally to her, always willing to step up for her and defend her actions, even if they seem strange or irrational, knowing truly what Hana's closed-off feelings are. Her feelings towards the Soul Society is that of the utmost duty, truly knowing where her judgement and loyalties lie. As a member of the D.C.O. she commited herself to protecting the Soul Society, whether or not she was accepted by her time as a D.C.O. agent or not, she will remain fighting for the cause of saving the innocent and protecting the world with her life. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: For a Soul Reaper, Yōki possesses high amounts of Spiritual Power, allowing her to be part of one of the forward Mobile HQ's in Yuurei Okōku during the Ahijados-Yuurei war. She was able to fight as an effective combatant among her team against a powerful opponent as 666, though feeling the stress of his Spiritual Pressure she was able to fight without loss to her resolve and weakening of her power. As a D.C.O. member, it is unclear how her Spiritual Power is stacked, though most by observation would equalize her to that of a Lieutenant had she have a seat within the Gotei 13, by Spiritual Power alone. Zanjutsu Expert: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Sukārettosuringu '''(スカーレットスリング, Lit Definition, "Scarlet Sling,"): Sukārettosuringu's sealed form takes that of a slightly accentuated curved blade within a wakazashi sized body, the hilt itself is a perfect oval, with spaces and enamorings that make it look like a target crossair with the blade at the center. The hilt is a dark red thread upon brass metalic construct, and a small tail of red silk attached to the pommel of the sword. The hilt is a dark red sheen color, with a number of kanji letters inscribed onto the right side of the sheathe reading out, "Fight for the Lost." '''Shikai Form: Upon the release command, "Unleash the Storm," Sukārettosuringu's released form elongates the blade to past 4 feet in length, having the blade width of nearly a foot, the blade itself almost resembles that of a chinese broadsword. There are six evenly spaced holes which have dark red spheres "holstered" in them at all times when not in use. The ribbon on the pommel of the Zanpakuto changes into a tassel, and the hilt remains the same in shape and color. Usually when in use, a aura of red spirit energy flames emblazons the body of the blade. Hōden (放電 Houdan, Lit Translation, "Discharge,"): One of the basic and most prominently used abilities of Sukārettosuringu, harnessing spiritual energy to prime the spheres it discharges the spheres while sending them in a fierce rotated velocity, increasing the effectiveness of the sheer force striking targets. These spheres can seek-&-destroy targets for a good distance, and can ricochet off of solid walls and objects to gain momentum if need be. Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Her Zanpakuto is attributed to my Fanfic character, Rosa Silverado, from my Fanfic Dark Prophecies. I've adjusted and changed the name of the Zanpakuto itself, but its appearance and overall powers remain the same. Quote(s):